


Grasping Them

by xtsukki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ginzura Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: [Edited: For Ginzura Week!] They fought together against the enemies that came their way, before opening up to one another about changing. – Based on the Benizakura arc





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In a crisis  
> 1\. A time of intense difficulty or danger.

The sky above the sinking floating ship was shining upon the many lifeless amantos who were against two motivated duo. A glimmer of hope was showered down upon the other samurais that now fought the amantos with their newly found motivation through the very sky that held them down, was now starting to clear away. The heavy rain that in turn dulled the hearts of the amantos  was now a shining hope for the samurais. Gingerly the extra samurais held tightly on to their swords, believing that their journey was just starting.

The two samurais despite the crisis they were in fought as if they were about to see a tomorrow. A tomorrow where they'd be able to continue their peaceful lives. They knew that all this fighting was a way that would make them stronger just like the old days, only this time there wouldn't be any sacrifices.

The ship was in wreck, at least half of the main foundation of the building was burned from the bomb that was set up earlier on.  Yet there was something sublime about the scenery that fell upon the two samurais that were fighting with their might the moment the sky became clearer. The clouds that hugged upon each other were starting to dissolve as soft rays of light peeked through, signalling the end of a battle. The only thing that was left was to either find an escape or carry on fighting the enemies. One thing was for sure, they weren't going to last any longer if they went with the latter option.

Katsura knowing this looked up from his position, his peripheral view observing his surrounding. _The amantos weren't going to end, at this rate they would..._ Shaking his head to discard the sudden thought of them not making it alive, he continued to fight the amantos that could only be in awe at the two samurais. The stark contrast of their fighting style gave the amantos a shiver, _was this all worth it._

"It's only two men, fight or face the consequences!" One of the many amantos yelled sparking an impulse of ambition to them. _They're strong, but we have the upper hand._ He was shocked that despite the quantity of them, the samurais didn't flinch nor stopped slashing through them. Just who were they to not be fazed at the mass that stood in front of them.

Katsura Kotarou, also known as the general, Kyouran no Kikoushi (The Nobleman of Fury), the Joishishi no Akatsuki (The Dawn of Jouishishi) and many more was more subtle with his sword technique, a refined man – a man of full of prestige that stroke them down with not only strength but through diligence.

Whilst Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki was at the end of the spectrum, as an individual he completely had a different image compared to the prestige noble Katsura. Though his lazy image may have been off putting, he was wrapped up in white bandages, stains of blood sweeping their way through the bandage. His fighting style also as lazy yet at the same time very rash and brutal.

He knew he shouldn’t have been moving so forcefully, but the enemies had to be defeated no matter what, causing him to furrow his brows holding on to the pain that was seething through him.

A trickle of sweat beaded throughout his face, “Yo, Zura!” He said with that smirk that made him a fool. “What’s with your hair? You got dumped?”

Katsura chuckled in response tightening his grip with his sword. “Shut up! I decided to change my image.” He replied also not being able to hold on to his smirk that was going to burst through his face. His hair was now shorter than his usual style showing his facial features a lot more than before. “I should be the one asking you what happened. You got blown up?”

He was glad, despite his dreadful state, Gintoki seemed to be alright.

Gintoki raises his brow and clutches his chest, the pain from the battle earlier was still throbbing through. “Shut up!” He winces, “I decided to change my image too.”

They both smirked, each glad the other was doing some what fine. They would have to complete the fight if they wanted to continue their reunion conversation. And with that the moment the two samurais took a step, reaching to destroy the enemies in front of them a sudden flashback crosses their minds of their younger selves. Shoyou sensei was standing at the front of a room, telling them the importance of protecting and protection from within.

_Your sword shouldn’t slay your enemies, but the weakness within yourself. It is not for protecting oneself. But rather, it is for protecting one’s soul from the intensity of the world. The sword, should be used as a way to not only guard yourself but those around you as well._

Those days it was simple to listen to his wise words and take notes of it. But applying his teaching were the most difficult, Katsura had believed once upon a time. Heaving a heavy sigh, he glanced over the amantos that charged at him without a care in the world. Quickly finishing them up he sees Gintoki at the end of the ship breathing heavily whilst at the same time taking down so many of them.

“Gintoki!” He had to be quick, Gintoki was certainty not even going to last anymore at this rate.

Gintoki perks up, stopping his attack midway causing him to lose his balance, giving an amanto a chance to strike him.

* * *

 “That was a close call.”

Katsura had managed to attack the amanto before he had a chance to strike Gintoki. Katsura could tell Gintoki wasn’t going to last, and with the number of the never ending amantos, they couldn’t stay here for much long. The ship wasn’t going to last either, he had to think of another alternative.

Gintoki knew he didn’t have much stamina left, the breed aliens weren’t going to end either. Still, he wanted to finish them off quickly so he could rest. His eyes were already trying to cling to themselves to close shut. His energy was draining the life out of him, the fight with Okada Nizou was tough, he barely had the energy to move a muscle but he had to protect them.

“Zura, let’s finish this up.” He shouted running straight pass a whole horde of the amantos, then stopping beside the edge of the ship.

Katsura was still thinking of his early encounter with the other joui member and another alternative to defeat the enemies they were now facing. His thoughts were all muddled up, not knowing what exactly to do he continues to fight the trivial devils.

“This world doesn’t always end up the way we want it to?”

It wasn’t meant to be said aloud, but because of the situation a thought ran down his mouth. For a second he assumed Gintoki had heard him, yet he was still fighting them, his eyes blurring out his view.

“Gintoki!” He called out once more alerting him to step back into reality.

“You better not change.”

It was a wishful statement that Katsura was surprised stated so easily.  Honestly, after the whole Taksugi business, Gintoki was the last person he wanted to face as an enemy. Unlike the other guy, he always treasured him a lot more than any of the joui members. For Gintoki was someone that helped him see another way of the spitefulness of that day. Seeing Gintoki once more, changed him – his beliefs, his motivation towards Edo and his very life.

“It seems cutting you down would require a fair amount of effort. I’d rather that not end up on my to-do list.”

Gintoki gave him a weak half smile understanding where he was coming from. “Zura, if you change…” He stopped to catch his breath, “I’ll be the first to cut you down.”

Gintoki knew he would never cut someone dear to him once more, beside this was Zura and he would never change. Unlike himself, Zura would still be that uptight lonely kid from way back. He’d still be that person that managed to bring conduct in to his life even if he would never admit it to him. He’d still be Katsura Kotarou; a samurai who was both more cowardly and stronger than anyone else, a dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much ideas about the prompt, but this was the final one I chose to write about.


End file.
